gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
2-D
Stuart Pot (also known as 2-D) is the lead vocalist and pianist of the Gorillaz. Character biography 2D is a nickname derived from the dent the character has in each eye socket causing them to be pitch black, both caused by accidents with Murdoc's vehicle. His real name is Stuart Pot (his last name was often thought to be Tusspot, though his father changed his name to "Pot" shortly before Stu was born), most of the time shortened to Stu-Pot. He was born in Hertfordshire, England, yet raised in Crawley, England. His father, David Tusspot, worked as a mechanic and owner of the Tusspot's Fairground. His mother, Rachel Tusspot, was a nurse who supplied Stu-Pot with headache pills. Stu-Pot wasn't a very intelligent boy. He was known as a kind person and had a general love of music. He hit his head when falling from a tree at the age of eleven, which caused his hair to fall out. When it came back it was a deep 'azure blue'. At age 19, the drama in his life began when hooligan Murdoc Niccals, age 31, purposefully crashed his Vauxhall Astra through the wall of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, where Stu-Pot had been working, in an attempt to ramraid it and steal the synths. Murdoc's bumper crashed into Stu-Pot's face, landing him with an Hyphema fracture in his right eyeball, and putting him into a deep catatonic state. Murdoc was arrested and sentenced to carry out 30,000 hours of community service as well as care for the vegetablized Stu-Pot for 10 hours every week. One year later, in a poor attempt to impress some women, Murdoc performed a 360 in a Tesco car park in Nottingham with his vehicle. This sent Stu-Pot crashing through the windshield, hitting his head on the curb. He woke from his coma and also dented his left eye to match his right one, thus giving him black/grey eyes. It was then that Murdoc dubbed him "2D", revealing that the origins of the name "2D" have nothing to do with the term "two-dimensional", but rather stands for the two dents in his head. Rather amusingly, Stu-Pot adores his new nickname, dropping use of his birth name completely and even signing formal letters with the first name "Two" and surname "D". 2D would appear to have a chronic history of violent blows to the head, coupled with a complete lack of natural intelligence. Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett commented on this, saying that he has a blank sheet of paper where a brain should be. Despite this, he serves as Gorillaz's lead vocalist. During the hiatus, 2D went to work on his father's funfair in Eastbourne. He used to collect money for a ride called 'The Switchback Ride', and there he met Shane Lynch, former member of Boyzone, and they became good friends. By the time they met, 2D adopted a teddy boy style and used to stroll the city along with Shane. He allegedly has quite a few children by different women he slept with during this period. 2D didn't really think about Gorillaz until four years later, when he received a text message from Noodle and, with that, he decided to return to Kong with fully restored confidence after he realized he was responsible for the Gorillaz success. Character Appearance 2D has big hands and long fingers. He is very tall and thin, standing at 6'2", and has completely black eyes as the result of two hyphemas from accidents with Murdoc's car. In Phase 3 however, his eyes are often solid white, likely because he is scared and stressed due to the whale Murdoc has paid to keep watch over him. He has natural blue hair resulting from a head injury he suffered as a child, where all his hair fell out and grew back blue. Like Noodle, 2D's looks have evolved heavily throughout Phases 1, 2, and 3. In Phase 1, 2D is seen with very geometric, and almost purple hair at times, unlike in phase two, where his hair has seemed to gain a more realistic, lined tone and turned to an almost teal color, In Phase 3, 2D is seen with much more realistic hair, larger eyes, and more tanned skin. Further, his shape in Phase 1 was almost ruler-straight; in Phase 2 and 3, he seemed to gain some tone and shape and wrinkles, giving him more of a 'hippy' look, compared to his Phase 1 appearance. 2D's speaking voice has also deepened from Phases 1 to 3. Despite missing his two front teeth, 2D can sing clearly. His speech, while still mainly clear, has a definite Cockney (or thereabouts) accent: he says "summfink" instead of "something", and "fing" instead of "thing." His singing voice has become deeper since the first album. 2D is considered the 'pretty boy' and frontman of Gorillaz. Trivia *2D and Russel physically are complete opposites. 2D is tall and thin with solid black eyes, while Russel is relatively short with a large build and solid white eyes. *2D is shown to be missing his two front teeth. Yet in the end of the "On Melancholy Hill" video, He is shown as having his front teeth sticking out of his mouth. *In the cover art for the 'Demon Days' album, 2D appears to have normal eyes. *It is rumoured on Youtube that he dates, or has some relationship, with Noodle. *It is rumoured that In the Feel Good Inc. video is 2D wanting to tell his feelings for Noodle but he just can't, or is he singing about drugs and how he want to escape from it. External Links * 2-D's Wikipedia Article * 2-D's Gorillaz Profile Category:Gorillaz Member